Archivo:M V Blue lamb - Night, Star (밤, 별)
Descripción Artist : Blue lamb Album Title : Night, Star Release Date : 2018.05.25 Genre : Ballad here Apple Music - https://goo.gl/N2DQ64 Melon - https://goo.gl/tJbGT7 Naver Music - https://goo.gl/RUhcT3 Mnet - https://goo.gl/pd1nG2 Bugs - https://goo.gl/MzSXLs Genie - https://goo.gl/B2mfW9 ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic listen to it at night. the story and warm voice will heal your hard day. Blue Lamb star Blue lamb is a guitarist and a sing a song writer. she made a comeback with a new song star it has a comforting message and melody. it’s her second digital single album after Side in march she is going to perform at an offline place, and tell us more stories. I’m patiently waiting for her third and fourth songs star is the same caustic pop style like her previous song. It’s like the sky ion a summer night. and the accompanying piano is like a shooting star. Blue lamb’s second story star makes you imagine an empty alley her song represents the time she spent alone. I asked her about star and she joked “it’s going to help you sleep well at night” but I think there is more to explain about the song star at some point, we have a name of become a part of a social social group, where we want sympathy and understanding. we just have a vague hope that somebody would stay my our side. the days which i fall into these thoughts come alive when i try to sleep alone. we toss and turn, looking at our phones until our eyes get tired when we try to get sleep It’s not a song to cheer you up while you live during the day as you go to work and school. but star is stays well with you in the deep night through daybreak. I hope that your cold nights will become warm with blue lamb’s voice like present in night with star’s comforting sound My disappearing days Are twinkling like stars in the night … _among the lyrics - 밤에 들으세요. 지친 일상을 보듬는 따스한 목소리. 그리고 솔직한 이야기 Blue lamb 별 네이버 뮤지션리그를 기반으로 성장한 싱어송 기타리스트 블루램. 그녀가 더 짙은 위로의 메시지와 멜로디를 담은 신곡 별로 돌아왔다. 올 3월 발표한 Side에 이은 두 번째 디지털 싱글 발매다. 오프라인 공간에서 크고 작은 공연도 가지고, 앞으로 더 많은 이야기를 풀어낼 예정이라는 블루램. 이어질 그녀의 세 번째, 네 번째 곡들이 벌써부터 기다려진다. 별은 전작과 유사한 스타일의 어쿠스틱 인디 팝이다. 여름 밤하늘처럼 잔잔한 기타와 이따금 밤하늘의 별 같은 건반 소리. 블루램의 두 번째 이야기 별은 밤하늘과 텅 빈 골목을 연상시키는 도입부로 시작된다. 그녀의 곡은 듣는 이들에게 온전한 혼자만의 시간을 선사한다. 별에 대해 묻자 블루램은 ‘자기 전에 들으면 잠도 잘 온다.’며 우스갯소리로 말했다. 하지만 이야말로 별에 대한 정확한 설명이다. 사회의 한쪽 구석에서 구성원이라는 이름으로 살아가는 우리는 언제부턴가 완전한 이해도 공감도 바라지 않게 되었다. 다만 누군가 곁에 있어 줬으면 좋겠다고 막연히 생각할 뿐이었다. 혼자 잠드는 한밤중이면 그런 상념에 축 처졌던 날들이 문득문득 되살아난다. 우리는 그때마다 이리저리 뒤척이거나, 눈이 피로해질 때까지 휴대폰을 들여다보다 뒤늦게 잠을 청한다. 별은 하루를 힘차게 살아내도록 출근길, 등굣길에 활기를 주는 곡은 아니다. 하지만 별은 깊은 밤 혹은 새벽에 당신의 힘겨웠던 하루와 함께 있어 줄 것이다. 별의 위로가 당신의 밤에 선물처럼 다가가기를, 서늘했던 당신의 잠자리가 블루램의 목소리로 조금이나마 따스해지기를 기원한다. 곧 사라질 것 같은 내 하루가, 하늘의 별이 되어 반짝이길... 별 가사 중 Thanks to... Composed, Lyrics by Blue Lamb Produced by Jae Young HAN Guitar & Piano Player by Blue Lamb Drum Player by Akapla Bass Player by Kwan Woo Park Record & Mixed by Jae Young HAN Mastered by Seung Hee Kang at Sonic Korea Album Photo by Kim Hyunwoo Text Design by Unaverse ■ More about Blue lamb https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100014283218924 http://music.naver.com/musicianLeague/musician/index.nhn?musicianId=8054 Categoría:Vídeos